1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to rain gutter assemblies for collecting water and channeling collected water to a downspout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rain gutter assemblies are typically mounted on a building to collect water falling from the roof of the building. The installation of a rain gutter assembly can be difficult because the relatively long length of the rain gutter sections and their weight can make handling and mounting of the rain gutter assembly awkward. The difficulty of assembling and mounting a rain gutter assembly is further complicated by the fact that most rain gutter assemblies are mounted on the building at a relatively high position.
Attention is directed to U.S. Ser. No. 610,522, which was filed Nov. 8, 1990 and which is incorporated herein by references.